villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Clavious
Clavious is the main villan from the Non-Disney film The Swan Princess 2 - Escape from Castle Mountain ''(also titled as ''The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle in some UK & European versions). An evil sorcerer, he is the reluctant partner of his rival Rothbart. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains As the war between all of the villans was starting to reach its climatic peak, the sorceror - Rothbart - asked his estranged partner in crime - Clavious - to retrieve 'The Forbidden Arts' which had been stored in a magical orb and hidden in a disclosed location. Not trusting his former partner's intentions, Clavious agreed but secretly desired to keep The Forbidden Arts for himself and harness its power for his own ends. Clavious managed to find the orb but, just as he started to absorb the magical energy, another sorceror had learnt of the location of The Forbidden Arts - the ever crafty Jafar. The two men battled (casting spells at each other) but were both evenly matched, then Clavious sent a volley of magic projectiles, which seemingly defeated Jafar. But as Clavious started to celebrate, Jafar revealed himself to still be alive and well, resulting in Clavious to summon forth a powerful spell to finish his wily foe once and for all. However, Iago (Jafar's parrot minion) swooped down from nowhere and knocked the orb off of its pedestal, causing it to smash on the floor and an explosion of magic soon followed. The blast then triggered a catastrophic eruption of the area, Jafar quickly escaped (dissapointed that he could not obtain The Forbidden Arts and wield its power) but the disheartened Clavious died in the ensuing inferno. Non Disney Villains Tournament Clavious works diligently with his ally, Vlad Masters, and his crony, Knuckles, to obtain an orb of magical powers. The group eventually finds the orb and brings it to Clavious's lair. However, Masters reveals himself as Vlad Plasmius, intent upon both destroying the orb and killing Clavious. Clavious absorbs a great deal of power from the orb and tries to blast Plasmius away with magic. Though Plasmius deflects the blow, none of his ectoplasmic blasts have any effect upon Clavious. Content with half-heartedly blasting at Plasmius, who continues to deflect the attacks, Clavious pours himself a magical glass of wine. However, Plasmius gets smart and destroys the orb, creating a massive explosion that kills Clavious. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War A Battle of Sorcerers After losing track of their mentor, Clavious and Zelda seek the means to find them. They eventually learn about a magical orb and a spellbook, that it would lead them to their answers. However, they are guarded by the sorcerer, Felix Faust, who does not want his possessions stolen from him. The two of them then devise a plan. While Felix is distracted by Zelda, Clavious uses the chance of absorbing a small portion of the orb's power, imbuding himself with immense power. Sadly, Felix notices and shatters the orb, before Clavious proceeds to absorb it's full power. Still, he manages to challenge the sorcerer, with the remain power he has obtained, in a battle of magic, eventually besting him. They then take the spellbook, before they make their escape. Reunion with Rothbart The spellbook manages to put in good use, helping Clavious and Zelda to switch up from fantasy to modern era, where they are reunited by Rothbart and his new partner, Ruber. Releasing a Demon Spirit Hearing of another demon's presence, that would benefit Rothbart's plans, Rothbart, Clavious and Zelda set on a forest to summon the Fire Demon, so that it could serve as fueling power to another demon, Hexxus. The three associates manage to succeed, in freeing the Fire Demon, and by extension freeing Hexxus, who in return absorbs the Demon's lifeforce, fueling his power. Heroes Vs Villains War Recieving A Message Working with his partner, Zelda, Clavious sends Knuckles on a mission to scout the territory for them. When Knuckles returns to his base, he informs his master about his previous defeat at hands of Pocahontas and John Smith. Before Clavious and Zelda would express their fury towards the huntsman, a sudden arrival of a familiar face enters Clavious' chamber, as Rothbart arrives in Clavious' domain, requesting the trio to join the Horned King's alliance, to whom he serves. Though reluctant, the trio agree to his terms and soon enough they declare their loyalties to the Horned King, himself. Failure Catch The Horned King's main quest is to retrieve the Black Cauldron, a powerfull artifact, that will increase his dark powers. After Rothbart's success of capturing Hen Wen, a pig, who has the ability to foretell the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron, the Horned King and his allies use their brutal force to examine the pig's powers. Unfortunately, Odette arrives in the scene, taking all of them by surprise. Before the Horned King would rally his allies, Odette takes Hen Wen, into the swamps, below the Horned King's castle, leaving for the pig to escape the schemes of the villains. An outraged Facilier, then, orders Clavious to capture Odette, only for the swamp to escape the Horned King's castle, much to Clavious' dismay. Master of the Genie Despite Hen Wen's loss, the hopes of the Horned King are lightnen up, when Rothbart explains that another magical creature can help them in their goals. He specifically mentions about the Genie's incredible powers of finding the Black Cauldron. The hesitated King then orders Clavious to retrieve the Genie for him. Clavious confronts the Genie, separated from his friends from the time being. Clavious then fires at the Genie, through the use of the Forbidden Arts, igniting him. Though, Genie counterattacks with magic of his own, it is not effected for Clavious invisibility. Clavious then unleashes his full force, as he captures Genie and seals him within a crystall ball. He then takes the Genie to the Horned King's faction and uses Genie's supernatural abilities to his own benefit, as Genie showns to them the castle of King Stephan, the current residence of the Black Cauldron. Convinced, the Horned King sends his forces in full motion-attack against the Royal Council's members. Toying with Soldiers During the battle against the Royal Council, Rothbart, Clavious and Zelda team up, as they are confronted by several guards of the King. As soon as the guards approach, the trio use their magic to transform the guards into fearfull animals. Therefore, the Horned King succeeds in his task, as he retrieves the Black Cauldron from the castle. Rematch with Genie After a certain chain of events, Genie escapes, along with several courageous heroes. Later, the Horned King and his forces are aided by Maleficent, as the sorceress demands from the King the capture of the remain heroes. Spliting into two groups, Maleficent takes Rothbart, Clavious and Zelda in her assistance to defeat Avatar's forces. Eventually, Clavious rematches with his previous captive hero, the Genie. When Genie unleashes a lightning bolt at his rival, Clavious deflects the spell, though it hits Rothbart's sidekick, Bridget. In the fray, Clavious spots Belle, the loving interest of the Beast. Before she could react, Clavious teleports Belle into the Horned King's dungeons, futher angering the Beast. Eventually, the forces of the villains win the major battle, as they held hostage many heroes to the Horned King's domain. Doubts of Serving Even though, they show some respect to Rothbart and the Horned King, both Clavious and Zelda are starting to have doubts about Rothbart's undead loyalty to the Horned King. Just as they were talking, a mysterious figure suddenly appears and offers them an alliance. Interested in his offer, the two of them join the mysterious figure to their grioup. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Jafar Category:The Swan Princess Villains Category:Clowns Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Jafar's Alliance in Villains War Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Archmage's Alliance in Heroes Vs Villains Category:Pierre Baton Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Jō Haruhiko Category:Yzma's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)